


Learning & Leaving

by Supernatural96



Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison & Chris fight, Allison & Stiles Friendship, Allison is a terrible baker, Ally is a badass, Angst, Bad Father Chris Argent, Baking, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Gen, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving, New York, Papa Stilinski - Freeform, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Shopping, good friend derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural96/pseuds/Supernatural96
Summary: Allison confronts her father over the treatment of Stiles.Stiles and Allison prepare for their move to New York.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Derek Hale, Allison Argent & Sheriff Stilinski, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083197
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212





	Learning & Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the series Pieces of a Puzzle, You may want to read the others before this one.

Calling Derek, Stiles was afraid that he might not even answer when he sees Stiles caller ID, worried he might be angry for not keeping in contact. Either way he wouldn’t know unless he tried. It took less then two rings before Derek answered.  
  


“S-Stiles” whispered Derek  
  


“H-Hey Sourwolf, yeah it’s me”  
  


“I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to call.”  
  


“I thought maybe you didn’t want to talk to me anymore.” Confessed Derek  
  


“No, Derek, No. I always want to talk to you, I’m really sorry. We just kept getting one bad guy after the other and I knew if I called you, you would want to come back and help and I just couldn’t do that to you, not when you finally got out of here…” said Stiles  
  


“You’re probably right, but I missed hearing from you.”  
  


“I’m sorry”  
  


“How are you Der?”  
  


“Oh, um, I’m doing good. I finished my degree and got a part time job with an architect firm here, they allow me to work from home most days, I normally only have to go in once a week, for meetings.”  
  


“Congratulations Derek! I wish I knew you had finished Ally, Dad and I would’ve come to your graduation!”  
  


“I know, but I didn’t do the proper graduation, I finished a bit early so I could get into this job, so I just had to collect it, instead of doing the whole ceremony thing, which is good. I mean I still don’t like being around lots of people, so it worked out for me.”  
  


“Well either way, we should celebrate. Actually that kind of works out…”  
  


“What are you talking about Stiles?”  
  


“Well, some things happened here, I don’t want to get into detail over the phone, but Ally and I have decided to come to New York and go to NYCU.” Confessed Stiles  
  


“Really?” asked a shocked Derek  
  


“Yeah”  
  


“Must have been something big for you guys to finally decide to leave…” hinted Derek  
  


“Yeah, but I’d rather fill you in, in person, if that’s ok?”  
  


“Of course, when are you guys coming?”  
  


“Day after tomorrow” answered Stiles  
  


“Wow, so soon. Do you guys have a place to stay?”  
  


“Um, no not yet. I was hoping you might be able to help us find something…”  
  


“I could… or you could come stay with me?”  
  


“R-really? Are you sure?”  
  


“Absolutely, you and Allison are my pack, my family. I would love if you both would stay with me. I mean I have plenty of room, you both could have your own bedroom. If that’s something you guys would want too?”  
  


“Yeas, oh my god, that would be amazing. I’ve missed you so much Der! I can’t wait to see you!”  
  


“Me too Stiles”  
  


“Thank you Derek, I better let you go, I need to call Ally and let her and my dad know. I’ll text you when we get there?”  
  


“Yeah, no that would be great. I’ll see you soon Stiles”  
  


“Yeah, see you soon Der” Stiles said with a smile  
  


Hanging up the phone Stiles felt hope for the first time in a while. Not only was he finally getting away but Ally was coming with him and he was going to see Derek again, It had been too long. Stiles did really want to keep talking to Derek, but he knew then everything would come out and that’s something he really felt like he needed to tell Derek in person. Stiles wasn’t sure how Derek would act knowing Stiles had dated his Uncle, no matter who brief it was. Apart of Stiles wishes he’d held out, even if he didn’t think anything would happen between him and Derek. The only part Stiles was now grateful for, was that nothing really happened between Peter, Chris and him. Other than the occasional hand holding, the guys didn’t really touch Stiles, defiantly not in a sexual way. He never really asked them why, he just assumed that never of them thought he was ready, despite being 20 years old, they kept their hand to themselves for the most part. Stiles never pushed for more, maybe he knew something wasn’t right, either way, he was glad now.  
  


Stiles went down stairs and told his dad about the conversation with Derek. Noah was happy that Derek was doing well and even more pleased that Stiles and Allison had been invited to stay with him. He knew his kids could handle themselves, but having Derek there made him feel even better.  
  


Stiles texted Allison next:

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.28 pm)**

_“Hey Ally, just got off the phone with Derek. He’s doing good! He even finished his degree already! But wanna know the best part?? He said we can stay with him! Is that ok with you?”_

**Allison to Stiles: (Sent 9.32 pm)**

_“That’s great! I’ll text him in a minute to congratulate him! We should go shopping tomorrow, get him a gift! Also I think we might need some new clothes too. And of course I’d be happy to stay at Derek’s place.”  
  
_

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.36 pm)**

_“Awesome, I’ll text him and let him know! Shopping tomorrow sounds like a good idea, I need to get some new clothes too. Barely anything fits anymore and most have been torn up or got blood on them.”  
  
_

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.37 pm)**

_“How’s things going on your end? Any trouble with your dad?”  
  
_

**Allison to Stiles: (Sent 9.40 pm)**

_“Nah, he’s not home yet. Good thing too, because I think I’d shoot him if he was. I’m just packing some stuff. Were flying yeah? So I shouldn’t pack too much?”  
  
_

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.45 pm)**

_“No killing anyone, if you do though, I’m sure dad would help us hide the body. Yeah, were flying, but still pack everything you want to keep, dad says to bring it here. That way if there’s something you need once were in NY, dad can mail it to us.”  
  
_

**Allison to Stiles: (Sent 9.50 pm)**

_“Oh, that makes sense. Cool ok I’ll pack up everything. Can you see if Papa would come a few minutes early to help me move some of the heavier things?”  
  
_

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.52 pm)**

_“No probs, he said yes, he’ll be there around 11.30 am, that cool?”  
  
_

**Allison to Stiles: (Sent 9.53 pm)**

_“Yep, great. Cool, I’ll see you tomorrow, then we’ll go shopping”  
  
_

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.55 pm)**

_“Awesome, night Ally Cat xx”_

**  
Allison to Stiles: (Sent 9.37 pm)**

_“Night Mischief xx”_

  
Stiles smiled at that last text. Few people knew his real name and few people knew the nickname his mum use to call him. As of now the only people who called him that was his dad, Allison and Derek. Stiles went to bed that night excited. He couldn’t wait to finally leave this town and it’s people behind.

Allison on the other has was still extremely pissed, she was glad he dad wasn’t home yet, because who knows what she would do. Allison only had one rule when it came to her dad dating her best friend “don’t hurt him” and that’s just what he did. Allison finished packing most things, the rest could wait for tomorrow. She went to bed knowing the next day was going to be draining.

* * *

**Next Day:**

Allison finished packing the last of her things, it was just after 11am, she knew Papa (Noah) would be here soon to help her move the last final boxes. Allison thought her dad would be home by now, but she wasn’t going to go looking for him, hell she hadn’t seen him in almost a week. Allison decided to go make some cookies to thank Noah helping here and treating her like family, he was more like her dad, than her own father was. She had just finished putting the cookies in the even when Chris walked through the door. Hair dishevelled, shirt rumpled, looking like he must have had a good night, this made her even angrier.

“Finally decided to come home, Chris?” Allison asks  
  


“Did you, did you just call me Chris?”  
  


“Sure did”  
  


“Why?” Chris asks  
  


“Why not, you don’t seem to want to be or act like my father anymore, so I won’t call you dad.” She says  
  


“That’s not true Allison, of course I’m your dad. I love you”  
  


“No you aren’t, you haven’t acted like one in ages. I haven’t even seen you for over a week. You may love me, but you don’t care about me.”  
  


“Of course I do!” yelled Chris  
  


“No you don’t, you don’t care about anyone other than Peter!” Allison yells right back  
  


“That’s not true”  
  


“Yes it is. You know I should’ve seen it from the start, you never really cared about me or him, you we…”  
  


Chris cuts her off yelling “I care about you Allison, of course I do and I care about Peter, how can you…”  
  


“Don’t even, I wasn’t even taking about Peter! I was talking about STILES! You know my best friend!!! The one you promised you wouldn’t hurt, who you treated like crap, used him and then throw away. How the hell do you forget about an entire person?” Screeched Allison  
  


“I don’t know what he told you” Chris began  
  


“Don’t even try to lie to me with some bullshit excuse, I know the truth, not only did Stiles tell me but Noah did too! Are you going to call him a liar too? You don’t treat someone like that, you don’t pretend to like someone, mess with their feelings, take them on a date, only to forget their there. YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!!! In a crowed full of people!”  
  


“Allison…”  
  


“No, I’m done. I told you not to hurt him and you did. If either you or Peter come near him again I will shoot you! Do you understand me?”  
  


“Don’t take that tone with me Allison, I’m still your father”  
  


“No you’re not, he is” Allison says pointing to Noah Stilinski, who just showed up, apparently at just the right time.  
  


“What the hell are you doing here Noah?” Chris asked anger starting to get the better of him  
  


“I believe Allison asked you a question” Said Noah  
  


“What, what question?” he asked looking between them  
  


“If you understood that if either you or Peter go near Stiles she will shoot you, and quite frankly so will I”  
  


“Is that why you’re here, to threaten me again?”  
  


“No, that’s just a bonus.” He said to Chris “Where are the boxes Allison?” Noah asked her  
  


“Just around the corner, thanks for helping me Papa”  
  


“Papa?” questioned Chris  
  


“Yes, I told you, Noah is more like me dad than you are.”  
  


Noah made his way to the boxes Allison had packed and took them to the car making a few rounds, whilst Allison took the cookies out of the oven and into a container to take with them. Chris meanwhile stood there confused about what was happening. He came home after spending an amazing evening with Peter, to find his daughter looking ever so angry and then Noah was there, what the hell was happening.  
  


Allison turned her attention back to Chris, one last time after Noah had finished taking all the boxes out to the car, standing at her shoulder. “Seeing as you seem to be having trouble understanding ‘Chris’ I’m moving out, I’m going to stay with my new family, Papa and Stiles. They have been more like family than you have in a long time. I don’t want to hear from you, especially not anytime soon, not after what you did to Stiles. So stay away.” Allison said, she handed the cookies to Noah who thanked her and kissed the side of her forehead, she leaned in, missing the affection she used to get from her father, but that didn’t matter she had Papa now and Stiles.  
  


“You can’t leave, you’re my daughter, I won’t let you!” said an enraged Chris  
  


Noah stepped in this time “You can’t stop her and if you try I will have you arrested for assault. In case you forget Allison is an adult and able to make her own choices. Now if you don’t stay away from her and Stiles, I will have them file restraining orders against you. Is that clear?” Noah said with such authority that Chris had no choice but to agree.  
  


Noah and Allison made their way to the car, Allison was surprised to see the Jeep, hoping in Noah said “Hope you don’t mind the Jeep, it has a lot more space for your things than the cruiser would.”  
  


“No it’s fine, I actually really like the jeep, I kind of wish we could take it with us to New York but it would need an over haul for that.”  
  


“Yeah I know Stiles would love to have it there too. Don’t worry I have something in mind, but if I tell you, you have to keep it secret ok?”  
  


“Yeah, I can do that” Allison reassures him  
  


“Ok, well as you know Stiles 21st birthday is in a couple of months. I’m planning on having the Jeep totally redone, inside and out, then I’m going to drive up to come meet you guys in New York and give it back to him. I’ll probably stay for a week or some before flying back home. What do you think?”  
  


Allison looked at him shocked “T-that, oh my god, he will be so excited. Don’t worry I’ll help you out, I’m sure Derek and I can get him to meets us somewhere and have you meet us. Oh my god this is exciting I can’t wait!” Allison said joyfully  
  


Noah chuckled “I can’t wait to see his reaction either.”  
  


“On another note, how are you doing?”  
  


“Oh, um. I’m ok, I mean dad and I have been having trouble for a while, I thought things would get better when he started dating Peter and then Stiles but, well you see how that turned out. It’s ok though I have you guys and Derek.”  
  


“You sure do kiddo, I’m here for you okay, not just Stiles, I’d love to have you as my daughter.”  
  


Allison with tears in her eyes “Thanks Papa”  
  


The rest of the journey was made in silence, not uncomfortable though. When they arrived back that the Stilinski’s, Stiles was at the door ready to help bring in Allison’s things. Once they finally got everything inside and up to the spare room, they took a moment to finally try the cookies Allison made.  
  


Stiles takes a bite, as Allison watches his reaction slowly “Well Ally” Stiles says after swallowing the first bit “Definite improvement from the last batch”  
  


Allison and Noah laugh at that remember the last batch she tried to make were so brunt, she thought covering them in icing would hide the taste.  
  


“No but seriously, what do you think?” questioned Allison  
  


“They’re good, I think they could be a tiny bit sweeter, but you did really well. Good Job” Stiles said, Noah second it  
  


Allison preened at the comments, she knew she was a terrible baker but Stiles had been teaching her little tips and tricks, she was slowly improving, so for Stiles to say they were good, she was super pleased. Once they finished eating the cookies, Allison and Stiles announced they were going shopping. Noah told them to have fun and promised pizza for dinner.  
  


Stiles and Allison made there way to the large shopping centre, it was slightly outside of Beacon Hills, which wasn’t surprising, most of the bigger chain store were, Beacon Hill was just too small of a town to have a large shopping centres.  
  


Walking into the centre Stiles looks at Ally and askes “Ok, what are you looking for?”  
  


“I need to get some new Jeans, shirts, a few dresses maybe, oh and I think maybe some boots. You?”  
  


“Yeah, same, Jeans, shirts, maybe some jumpers. Not the dresses though, although I think I could pull one off, don’t you?” he laughed  
  


“Absolutely” Allison giggled  
  


“Ok, you wanna go together or separate?”  
  


“Could we just stick together, I like to have someone else’s opinion sometimes”  
  


“Nah that cool, ok let’s get moving.”  
  


They made their way into a large store that sold a bit of everything, they went looking for Ally’s stuff first, she managed to find a few skinny jeans and tank tops that she wanted to try. She also found an oversized jumper and a couple of cute summer dresses. They then went in search of things for Stiles, he also found some skinny jeans, some plain tees, a few jumpers that reminded him of Derek’s that had thumbholes, but what really took the cake was a read leather jacket. They had them in sizes for both men and women, he took one look at Allison and they both knew that had to try them. Stiles and Allison made their way to the change rooms, luckily there were no set rooms for men or women, so Ally went in one first so she could show Stiles what she tried. Stiles told her that she look amazing in everything she tried, there was only one top that both Allison and Stiles agreed didn’t really suit her.  
  


Allison decided that she didn’t want to try one the red jacket alone, but wait until Stiles was done with his clothes and they would try it on together. Stiles tried on the clothes he chose to find that they all fit pretty well. He was surprised when Ally made him chose a different size to what he normally wore, she claimed that it hid his body to much and she could tell he was uncomfortable in his clothes, so he went with it and she was right these clothes looked amazing, they made him feel more secure in himself, they suited his personality more. It wasn’t until he saw who he looked in these new clothes did he realise how much he hated what he use to wear.  
  


He use to wear a lot of baggy stuff in the beginning, try to hide himself from the world. Then it became hiding and protecting his body form the wolves he ran with. The extra clothing allowed him to be slightly safer from their claws. But he realises now, he didn’t need to wear the baggy things, he didn’t run with the pack anymore, he could dress how he wanted to. Stiles thanked Allison, after changing back into his old clothes that he couldn’t wait to get rid of once they were home again. Allison said she didn’t want him to feel like she was trying to change him, she just wanted him to feel safe and confident in his own clothes. Stiles pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. They both then moved to try on the last piece they found, the red leather jacket. Both looked in the mirror and they knew it was the right choice, Allison took a picture and sent it to Derek, captioned “The Little Red’s to your Big Bad Wolf xx”  
  


They quickly brought the clothes before going to a bunch of the shops looking for shoes and a new suitcase for Stiles, after telling her he’d never gone anywhere before. Allison even managed to drag him into a lingerie shop, saying he might as well make it a whole new outfit.  
  


They walked away from their shopping trip wallets lighter and arms full of bags. Stiles texted his dad that they were one their way home, Noah confirmed that he had just ordered the pizza and it should be there by the time they got home.  
  


Noah, Allison and Stiles spent the night helping Stiles pack and making sure Allison had everything she needed, before biding goodnight. Their flight was to leave early around 8am, so that they would arrive around 4.30pm New York time.  
  


Stiles texted Derek to let him know around what time they would be arriving, Derek said he would be waiting at the airport for them. Allison and Stiles were sad to be leaving Noah, but he promised he would come visit them soon and to call whenever they needed to.  
  


Their flight to New York felt long, but overall it went ok, Stiles found that he hated Taking off, Turbulence and Landing, he had to apologise to Allison over and over again so squeezing her hand so tight. She promised she didn’t mind, happy to help him, stay calm. By the time they landed in New York, Stiles and Allison were super hungry and extremely tired. They made their way through to baggage claim, before looking for Derek. They didn’t have to look far, before they noticed Derek had found them, Allison went to him fist, leaving Stiles next to the bags, giving Derek a massive hug. Derek discreetly scented her and returned the hug. Allison wandered back over to Stiles who had been staring at Derek, he looked so good, he looked… happy and content. Stiles couldn’t wait a moment longer, he ran to Derek and jumped in his arms. Derek pulled him in and held on tight, they stayed this way for several minutes before Allison cam over with the bags, Derek lowered Stiles to the ground, scenting his neck.  
  


Stiles pulled away slightly, just enough to look Derek in the eyes “Hey Der”  
  


“Hey Mischief” smiled Derek  
  


Derek let Stiles go and pulled Allison in for a group hug. “I missed you guys”  
  


“We missed you too Der” said Allison, Stiles hummed in agreeance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment if you liked it and your thoughts.  
> There will be another instalment in this series soon!


End file.
